8 de Enero
by Lagrima de Luna
Summary: A pesar de que las navidades ya habían acabado, Misty sentía que para ella todavía la navidad le guardaba una alegría más. El 8 de Enero iba a ser un día especial.


_Hola a todos! Se que hace mucho que no escribo nada, pero al acabar con el capítulo que me faltaba de otra de mis historias y que me había costado, pues me quedé en blanco. Pero quería intentar escribir una historia de Navidad. Es una época un poco complicada para mi desde la muerte de mi abuelo, pero aún así creo que se merece una historia. Aunque ya se han acabado y llego tarde, pero la idea me gustó y como llevo tanto sin publicar, me apetecía compartir esto con vosotros. Pero tengo que decir que es bastante romántica, asi que si no os gusta demasiado azúcar, no os lo recomiendo ^^" _

_Bueno, espero que os guste :)_

_Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

__**8 de Enero**

Volví a apretar el botón de inicio del móvil, con la esperanza de ver esta vez el simbolito de un sobre blanco en la esquina superior izquierda que indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Nada. En la pantalla no había nada. Como las otras quinientas veces que había mirado la pantalla de mi teléfono en la última media hora. Suspiré mientras me frotaba las manos en un intento por calmarme.

Era 8 de Enero. Las navidades habían acabado hacía unos cuantos días, pero todavía me quedaba un día de vacaciones antes de volver a la rutina y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Y de la mejor manera era ver a Ash.

Las vacaciones de navidad habían empezado exactamente el día 22 de Diciembre, pero en las dos, casi tres, semanas que duraban no había disfrutado demasiado. Ash y yo nos veíamos de poco en poco debido al trabajo de ambos y en un principio pensábamos aprovechar el tiempo libre que traían las navidades para estar juntos. Sin embargo, no nos paramos a pensar en la familia. Delia Ketchum se había alegrado tanto al saber que su hijo iba a permanecer en casa durante las navidades, que organizó un plan para poder estar con él todo el tiempo posible. El día 23 tomarían los dos un avión y no volverían hasta el día 7 de Enero. Ash era ya bastante mayorcito como para negarse si no quería ir, pero no le parecía justo dejar a su madre sin su viaje, teniendo en cuenta lo emocinada que estaba. A mi tampoco me parecía bien, pero no puedo decir que me gustara la idea de que se marchara. En resumen, todas las ideas que teníamos las tuvimos que guardar para otra ocasión.

Pero hoy ya era 8 de Enero, lo que significaba que Ash había regresado ayer. Acordamos que él me avisaría para poder vernos justo al día siguiente de su llegada y era ese el motivo por el que no me separaba de mi móvil. Tenía ganas de verle.

Bufando, me metí el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de chandal y me dirigí a la cocina con la intención de hacer un bocadillo para comer. Estaba cogiendo el queso cuando sentí que mi bolsillo se movía. Metí la mano rápidamente y saqué el móvil. Y por fin vi el sobrecito que tanto se había hecho desear. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, le di a la opción de abrir y leí lo que ponía.

_A las 5:30 paso a buscarte _

Miré el reloj. 3:25. Tenía más de dos horas para comer, ducharme y cambiarme, después de haber elegido la ropa que iba a llevar esa tarde. Había tiempo suficiente para poder arreglarse en condiciones. Solo esperaba que los nervios no me hicieran ir más lento de lo normal. Me comí el bocadillo en un tiempo record y corrí hacia la ducha. Dejé el grifo abierto mientras me lavaba los dientes y cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, me adentré para enjabonarme el cuerpo y el pelo.

Ash y yo llevábamos juntos hacia unos siete meses, pero cuando dejábamos de vernos un tiempo siempre me ponía algo nerviosa con el reencuentro. Además, esta vez tenía que añadir el regalo de navidad que le había comprado y que esperaba que le gustara.

Una vez que me sequé bien, entré en mi habitación y abrí el armario para empezar a sacar ropa. A pesar de que quería verme bien, tenía que tener en cuenta el frío que hacía y que no me gustaba nada, por lo que al final me decidí por unas botas blancas de cordones, unos pantalones grises y un jersey con algo de escote del mismo color. Miré el reloj. 5:13. Me había entretenido demasiado en la ducha, por lo que el tiempo había pasado volando. Ansiosa, me coloqué los últimos detalles, metí el regalo en una bolsa y cogí el abrigo. 5:20. Incapaz de esperar dentro de casa, agarré todas mis cosas y salí a la calle a esperarle fuera. Me apoyé en una pared bastante cerca de mi puerta y esperé, intentando que mi pulso no aumentara absurdamente. "Vamos, le conoces desde siempre, habéis quedado un millón de veces, esto no es nada que te tenga que alterar". A pesar de mis intentos de consuelo, mi corazón hacía oídos sordos y latía cada vez más rápido. Pero fue cuando le vi acercarse a mi con su sonrisilla típica en la cara cuando el pulso se me disparó. Apreté la mano que sostenía la bolsa y esperé a que me alcanzase.

Intenté saludarle, decir un simple "hola" o "cuanto me alegro de verte" pero Ash fue más directo y no me dio tiempo a encontrar mi voz cuando me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y me besó. Aunque claro, yo no me iba a quejar.

- Hola. - me saludó cuando se separó de mi.

- Hola.

Le observé de arriba a abajo, dándome cuenta en ese momento cuánto había echado de menos a ese cabezota que tenía por novio. Y dándome cuenta también de que me había tenido que poner de puntillas para alcanzarle la boca al besarnos.

- ¿Podrías dejar de crecer en algún momento? Cualquiera diría que cuando nos conocimos era yo más alta que tú. - reproché con tono divertido.

- Creo que no. Me siento bastante bien siendo más alto que tú. - contestó estirando la espalda todo lo que podía en una pose bastante exagerada.

Era un tema del que siempre hablábamos, nos divertía a ambos ver todo lo que habían cambiado las cosas con el tiempo.

Le miré a la cara con la intención de volver a burlarme, pero él no se fijaba en mi. Me sonrojé cuando seguí su mirada hasta dar con la bolsa de plástico que contenía su regalo de navidad. Debí poner una cara bastante cómica, porque se rio suavemente, me cogió la mano que tenía libre y echó a andar sin decir nada. Aliviada, no le contradije.

- ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

- Bien. Hacía mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo a solas con mi madre. Además, me he librado de este horrible frío. - añadió encogiéndose en su abrigo.

Delia decidió que lo mejor era irse de viaje al sur, cerca de la playa, ya que sabía que su hijo no aguantaba demasiado el frío y le iba a gustar pasar algo de calor adicional en esas fechas. Y por la cara de fastidio que tenía Ash al llevar de nuevo abrigo y guantes, acertó.

- La verdad es que aquí ha hecho demasiado frío. A veces me daban ganas de llevar puesto el abrigo hasta en casa.

Ash se rio. Yo tampoco soportaba el invierno y las veinte capas de ropa que necesitabas ponerte para no congelarte, y él lo sabía.

Una vez que empezamos a hablar no pudimos parar. Me contó todos los detalles de su viaje y cada vez estaba más convencida de que había hecho bien en irse unos días con Delia. Me habló de las comidas y cenas extravagantes que cocinó su madre por las fiestas de navidad, de las compras, de los días de playa, de las múltiples fotos que se hicieron en los mil sitios diferentes que visitaron, de los restaurantes... Y ver a Ash hablando conmigo con tanta confianza y de cosas tan cotidianas me alegró de una manera indescriptible.

Luego me llegó el turno a mi de hablar. Hablé de las reuniones con mis hermanas, de los vestidos elegantes que me hicieron comprar para ponerme una sola noche, de las cenas que preparamos entre todas y que al final no salieron tan mal, de las heladas y de los días de nieve, de las felicitaciones de navidad que llegaban de vez en cuando...

Fue una conversación que, a pesar de que podía ser la más normal del mundo, me habría gustado tenerla todos los días de vacaciones.

Sin saber como, sentí como Ash nos dirigía hacia un banco para sentarnos. Se sentó él primero y no tardé en situarme a su lado. Cuando me acomodé, me pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cintura y la mano libre la apoyó sobre mis piernas, consiguiendo que le mirara a la cara. Entonces, me dió el segundo beso de la tarde. Fue un beso lento y suave, sin pausa y sin ningún tipo de deseo pero tan cargado de ternura que conseguía que mi corazón empezara a ir más deprisa. No me sobresalté cuando sentí que intentaba profundizar el beso y entreabrí la boca para darle acceso. La mezcla de su aliento mortalmente cálido con el mío junto con el roce húmedo de nuestras lenguas consiguió que me derritiese a pesar del frío. Notaba como la mano que estaba por detrás me acariciaba levemente la cintura, pero me apretaba contra él en un gesto posesivo que me enterneció. Nunca me habría imaginado que el niño impulsivo y algo irritante que conocí hace unos años pudiera llegar a enamorarme de aquella manera. Cuando sentí que no me quedaba aire en los pulmones, me alejé. Noté que los labios de Ash estaban algo más colorados e hinchados y mis mejillas se calentaron, ya que yo debía estar igual. Intenté tocarme los labios, pero mis manos estaban literalmente congeladas y no me respondieron inmediatamente, por lo que desisití. Llevar guantes no me gustaba nada, ya que me sentía bastante torpe con ellos puestos, pero he de reconocer que no me habrían venido mal aquella tarde.

De repente sentí como algo ligeramente húmedo y del peso de una pluma se pegaba a mi pelo, mojándolo poco a poco. Esta vez una de mis manos se vio obligada a moverse y recogí lo que me molestaba. Antes de poder verlo, una parte se derritió entre mis dedos. Nieve. Ash y yo miramos al cielo para darnos cuenta de que estaba empezando a nevar. Los copos resbalaban sobre nuestros abrigos y caían al suelo, pero algunos llegaban hasta mis manos. Era un momento demasiado bonito como para decirle a Ash que si seguiamos allí seguramente no tardaría en quedarme sin sangre en mis dedos, así que froté las manos una contra la otra en un intento de conseguir algo de calor y poder aguantar un poco más viendo como la nieve teñía el parquecito de blanco.

De repente, sentí como los brazos de Ash dejaban de rodearme. Extrañada, le miré. Se quitó los guantes de lana azules que llevaba puestos y los dejó a un lado para rodearme las manos con las suyas. Estaban mucho más calientes que las mías y eso me alivió bastante. Sentí como sus dedos se paseaban por mi piel descubierta desde las muñecas hasta la punta de mis dedos suavemente y con delicadeza, consiguiendo que me sintiera querida con un roce tan simple como ese.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí. - sonreí.- Pero te vas a helar tú. - aún así, no pude evitar reprocharle.

- Me da igual.

- Pero es que ...

Cualquier protesta se quedó ahogada en mi garganta cuando me calló con un nuevo beso, esta vez mucho mas leve y corto que antes, pero que me gustó igualmente. Le miré a la cara entre divertida y enfadada y Ash me devolvió una mirada en la que vi tanto diversión como amor. Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué de nuevo a él y atrapé sus labios con los mios.

Y allí, en un viejo banco de un parque infantil, viendo como la nieve cubría todo lo que se encontraba, con las manos cada vez más entibiadas y con las de Ash rodeándolas, pegada a su cuerpo, los dos con la nariz colorada por el frío y con los labios ligeramente hinchados, sentí como si el tiempo se parase y que podía quedarme así para siempre.

- Te quiero Myst.

Y sin duda, fueron esas palabras pronunciadas por su boca la que completó mis navidades.

- Yo también te quiero, Ash.

_Y se acabó. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado. ¿Creeis que me merezco algún review? :$_

_Hasta la próxima! :)_


End file.
